


My god why the fuck did I write this

by JekkLii



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkLii/pseuds/JekkLii
Summary: You're a cool dude and I love yousmooch





	My god why the fuck did I write this

Sommmething something walking down in the dreary ,dark, and spoopy hallway, SHrek yelled out “water you doing in my swaaaaamp!!!!!”  
Fionna saw this in hoorror and immediately ran away to her best friend, Donkey. BUt when sheeee UUHHHHHH w-when she went to him she saw him making out with mario kart. FUcking ;dick in my asshole put anal cream in my mouth and lungs aaaahahhahahahha I cplu can’t breath ooojjhohhohmygosd hdglahgjdfhgrdjhgjrdhgjdrgkjdghkjdghjkbgoejglkjlgedjgjkdfkl;d fucking bullshit i shya out lousd ain an appallled form or diamonds sparkling in the fucking mooonlight   
THen the acid mcnapkin out of my mouth into Danny Phantoms vagina. He screamed in transgender agony and moaned inside of the purple plumpcious plump ass.

“Do you know what else is ass?” Moana asked, wiping down the wet spot of her titty penis with a piece of notebook paper. 

Danny Phantom looks in wonder towards Moana, kneeling down taking a shit in her mouth.

“Dammit, I can’t stop thinking about Ursula’s crazy sister! What character development. Oop oop oop.” Shitting out of the vagina was always hard for Danny Pantam, but when Moana came along it all changed. He could still remember that fateful day, a summer breeze blowing his bangarangs in his face while the cold, dreary winter suddenly came buckets of cum onto the city streets. There, he saw the one and only, Moana, going inside of Shreks penis hole, tearing him apart. Shrek was always loud when it came to hot, steamy, sex like this. But on this fateful day, Shrek screamed in pleasure as his pee pee hole ripped. Moana was an absaloute fucking Kung Fu Master when it came to tearing out holes, it was her life career.

But was she happy with it? At first, yes. But as time went by, she got more and more sick and tired of it. She wanted to do something more...

She wanted to have someone take a shit in her mouth! Not out of their ass, but out of their transgender vagina!

RECORD SCRACTH

Freeze Frame 

Woah, see that guy right there? Haha, yeah looks like he’s gotten himself in a wacky situation, huh? Yeah, well that guy is me.

You’re probably wondering how I got myself in this situation. Well, It all started in the summer of ‘86. . .

**Author's Note:**

> You're a cool dude and I love you 
> 
> smooch


End file.
